hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
USCM (S4-S2)
The United States Colonial Marines Corps have appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 2. * Special note: The events of the first three Alien films are canon in this RPG, with some slight alterations. The extended cuts of the first three movies are counted as canon, though some changes are made to the Alien 3 Assembly Cut (keeping the Rottweiler as the host for the Runner Xenomorph and keeping the Queen Chestburster bursting out of Ripley's chest). The ending of Alien 3 is also slightly altered in the RPG's timeline, for creative and storytelling purposes. Overview The United States Colonial Marines Corps (also sometimes called Colonial Marines, and abbreviated to USCMC or USCM) are the successor to the United States Marine Corps and are apart of the United Americas Allied Command that compromises of the Armed Forces of the United Americas in the far future, the UA consisting of both North and South America as well as the United Kingdom. The USCMC have battled on over two dozen worlds that includes the likes of Acheron LV-426, Linna 349, Helene 215 and Tientsin (8 Eta Bootis A III). The USCMC have four Divisions and four Aerospace Wings, in additional to other groups. Incident On LV-426 Perhaps the most well-known documented incident the Colonial Marines were involved in was the raid on LV-426 in 2179, to investigate what happened to missing colonists on the colony nicknamed "Hadley's Hope" and to establish contact with them. They were warned by Ellen Ripley about a hostile alien lifeform that resided on this planet, known as the Xenomorph, the same species responsible for the sabotage of the USS Nostromo and it's crew nearly six decades earlier, after the Nostromo's crew made contact with a hive from which the insect-like aliens were formed from. The Marines failed to locate any survivors at first in the destroyed complex, until they eventually found six-year old Rebecca "Newt" Jordan, who bonded closely with Ripley. After deducing that the surviving colonists would've been sheltering in one of the atmosphere processors, the Marines proceeded into the processor, only to stumble onto a Xenomorph hive. Most of the Marines were either killed or captured by the Xenomorphs during the raid on the hive, and few escaped alive. The only surviving Marines from the hive raid were Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Lieutenant Gorman and Privates Jeanette Vasquez and William Hudson, who were the only survivors along with Ripley, Newt and the synthetic, Bishop. The dropship that had transported them to LV-426 crashed after the pilot was attacked by a Xenomorph that crawled onboard. Salvaging whatever equipment and weaponry they could, the survivors holed up in a complex and awaited rescue, but they wouldn't wait long when the Xenomorphs eventually besieged the complex. Hudson, Gorman and Vasquez would later die, while Hicks was wounded by a dead Xenomorph's acidic blood. Ripley would rescue Newt from the Queen Xenomorph in the hive before subsequently battling her again on the USS Sulaco after Bishop piloted a Dropship there. Unfortunately, things wouldn't end well for Hicks, Newt and Bishop following the LV-426 incident, when the acid of a dead Facehugger that snuck onboard and tried to impregnate Newt died and it's acid caused a fire on the ship, causing the hypersleep chambers to be loaded into the emergency escape shuttle, which then crashlanded onto Fiorina "Fury" 161, where Hicks was impaled by a loose support beam, Newt drowned and Bishop became mangled in the wreckage. Notable Colonial Marines The following are some of the most notable Colonial Marines. Dwayne Hicks Alias: Corporal Hicks Date Of Birth: July 31st, 2151 Place Of Birth: Anniton, Alabama Date Of Death: August 9th, 2179 Occupation: USCMC Corporal Age: 28 (in 2179); 28 (in 2027, age is suspended following being caught in a time rift) Species: Human Family: Walter Hobb (ancestor); Kyle Reese (ancestor) Skills: Military training, combat and survival techniques, weapons experience Downfalls: Somewhat passive nature Powers: None Theme Song: "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Major Allies: Ellen Ripley, William Hudson, Jeanette Vasquez and other Colonial Marines Minor Allies: Any Colonial Marines Major Rivals: Carter J. Burke, Xenomorphs Minor Rivals: Xenomorphs Portrayer: Michael Biehn Series: Alien "I like to keep this handy... for close encounters," - Dwayne Hicks Dwayne Hicks was a Corporal in the USCMC and one of the crew members aboard the USS Sulaco. Notable for his quiet and soft-spoken but at the same time brave and rational nature, he found himself in control of the surviving unit he was with following the disastrous raid onto Acheron LV-426 in which most of the Colonial Marines were killed or captured by the Xenomorphs inside the atmosphere processor. Hicks remained calm and in control even when the situation he was in with the few survivors looked very grim with a bad outcome, though his patience was tested by Carter J. Burke after learning of Burke's attempt to smuggle Xenomorph embryos passed quarantine and to leave the Marines for dead. Hicks also showed a good working knowledge of weaponry, keeping a shotgun on himself as a back-up and being particularly good in the usage of the standard-issue M41A Pulse Rifle, teaching Ripley how to use the weapon, the knowledge later helping her when she went to rescue Newt from the Xenomorph hive. Hicks unfortunately died when the emergency shuttle on the USS Sulaco crashlanded onto Fiorina 161 after the hull caught ablaze during hypersleep, and he was subsequently impaled on a loose support beam. William Hudson Alias: Private Hudson Date Of Birth: May 17th, 2149 Place Of Birth: Fort Worth, Texas Date Of Death: July 28th, 2179 Occupation: USCMC Private First Class Age: 30 (in 2179); 30 (in 2027, age is suspended following being caught in a time rift) Species: Human Family: Jerry Lambert (ancestor) Skills: Military training, combat and survival techniques, weapons experience Downfalls: Overly emotional and panicky nature Powers: None Theme Song: "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Major Allies: Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks, Jeanette Vasquez and other Colonial Marines Minor Allies: Any Colonial Marines Major Rivals: Carter J. Burke, Xenomorphs Minor Rivals: Xenomorphs Portrayer: Bill Paxton Series: Alien "That's it man! Game over man, game over! What the fuck are we gonna do now?!!" - William Hudson William Baxter Hudson was a PFC and combat technician with the USCMC, stationed aboard the USS Sulaco. Notable for his overly confident and bragging personality, this quickly dissipated and turned to a very real horror when the Marines were attacked and most either killed or captured by the Xenomorphs in their hive on LV-426, inside an atmosphere processor. Hudson was one of the very few survivors, but this did nothing to ease his fears when the Dropship that had delivered the Marines to LV-426 crashed following a Xenomorph attack on it's pilot. Hudson's very panicky and emotional nature tested even the likes of the very calm and collected Hicks, and grated Ripley as well. Hudson however still kept close to his allies, putting his skills to use and being there to fight to the death when the Xenomorphs besieged the complex. He bravely fought them on, before being pulled down through a floor grate by a Xenomorph. It's not known for certain if he died after being pulled down or if he was cocooned, but he more than likely didn't escape when the atmosphere processors exploded all over the colony. Jeanette Vasquez Alias: Private Vasquez Date Of Birth: February 4th, 2153 Place Of Birth: Los Angeles, California Date Of Death: July 28th, 2179 Occupation: USCMC Private First Class Age: 26 (in 2179); 26 (in 2027, age is suspended following being caught in a time rift) Species: Human Family: Unknown at this time Skills: Military training, combat and survival techniques, weapons experience Downfalls: Temperateness and slightly cocky Powers: None Theme Song: "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Major Allies: Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks, William Hudson and other Colonial Marines Minor Allies: Any Colonial Marines Major Rivals: Carter J. Burke, Xenomorphs Minor Rivals: Xenomorphs Portrayer: Jeanette Goldstein Series: Alien "Let's rock!" - Jeanette Vasquez Jeanette Vasquez was a PFC with the USCMC as well as a Smartgun operator, specially trained to operate and handle the heavy weapon. She was a very close friend of PFC and fellow Smartgunner, Mark Drake, the two always by each other's sides. She was stationed aboard the USS Sulaco with the other Colonial Marines and was present during the investigation at the Hadley's Hope colony on LV-426. It became a difficult ordeal for Vasquez after Drake had been among the Marines killed during the raid into the Xenomorph hive. Vasquez sought shelter inside a nearby complex with the remaining survivors, before the Xenomorphs intruded, prompting a counterattack from the Marines. Vasquez later died along with Lieutenant Gorman inside the air ducts, after Vasquez was wounded by a Xenomorph's acid blood and Gorman used a grenade to kill the Xenomorphs in the air ducts trying to get to Hicks, Ripley and Newt after they made it out of the ducts. Vasquez, who always had a strong disdain towards Gorman, had a change of heart towards the Lieutenant in her last moments of life, seeing that he was a brave soldier all along. Allen Apone Alias: Sergeant Apone Date Of Birth: September 2nd, 2137 Place Of Birth: Detroit, Michigan Date Of Death: July 28th, 2179 Occupation: USCMC Gunnery Sergeant Age: 42 (in 2179); 42 (in 2027, age is suspended following being caught in a time rift) Species: Human Family: Unknown at this time Skills: Military training, combat and survival techniques, weapons experience Downfalls: Hard-edged attitude Powers: None Theme Song: "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Major Allies: Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks, William Hudson and other Colonial Marines Minor Allies: Any Colonial Marines Major Rivals: Carter J. Burke, Xenomorphs Minor Rivals: Xenomorphs Portrayer: Al Matthews Series: Alien "All right, sweethearts, what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed? Another glorious day in the Corps! A day in the Marine Corps is like a day on the farm. Every meal's a banquet! Every paycheck a fortune! Every formation a parade! I LOVE the Corps!" - Al Apone A senior NCO and Gunnery Sergeant of the USCMC unit sent to Hadley's Hope to re-establish contact with the lost colonists, Sergeant Al Apone was always ready for battle and always focused on the task at hand. He was second in command to Lieutenant Gorman during the mission to re-establish contact with the colonists and led a team of Marines into the atmosphere processor to locate the missing colonists, before they were besieged by the Xenomorphs nesting inside. Apone was snatched by a Xenomorph, but whether he died or was simply cocooned isn't known. It's likely however he was killed in the ensuing nuclear blast when the atmosphere processor later exploded. Mark Drake Alias: Private Drake Date Of Birth: July 25th, 2145 Place Of Birth: Austin, Texas Date Of Death: July 28th, 2179 Occupation: USCMC Private First Class Age: 34 (in 2179); 34 (in 2027, age is suspended following being caught in a time rift) Species: Human Family: Daniel Clive Erickson (ancestor) Skills: Military training, combat and survival techniques, weapons experience Downfalls: Cocky personality Powers: None Theme Song: "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica Major Allies: Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks, William Hudson and other Colonial Marines Minor Allies: Any Colonial Marines Major Rivals: Carter J. Burke, Xenomorphs Minor Rivals: Xenomorphs Portrayer: Mark Rolston Series: Alien "They ain't paying us enough for this, man," - Mark Drake PFC Drake was noted for being a Smartgun operator among his unit that was stationed aboard the USS Sulaco, along with PFC Jeanette Vasquez, with whom he was very close friends with. He went with his unit to the Hadley's Hope colony on Acheron LV-426 to help re-establish contact with the colonists and rescue any survivors. Drake unfortunately was among the casualties following the disastrous raid inside the Xenomorph hive in one of the atmosphere processors. Drake had been firing away at the invading Xenomorphs and was retreating with his fellow Marines, when after his Smartgun depleted it's ammunition, he used a flamethrower to ward off any further attacking Xenomorphs. As Drake neared the Armored Personnel Carrier, Vasquez fired at a Xenomorph near him, causing it to explode and spray vast amounts of it's acid blood all over him, fatally wounding him. Main Weaponry The USCMC are noted for their highly advanced firepower and weaponry that has made them efficient in battling any sort of enemy, human and otherwise. Below are several of their most prominent weapons and their uses. M41A Pulse Rifle The standard-issue assault rifle of the USCMC and the main weapon for all infantry forces, the M41A Pulse Rifle is gas-operated and air-cooled, and is electrically primed, using electronic pulses to fire it's ammunition, where it's name is derived from. The Pulse Rifle utilizes both an assault rifle that fires 10x24mm caseless rounds that sport an armor-piercing and high-explosive tip, and a grenade launcher that fires 30mm M-40 grenades. The magazine can hold upwards of 99 rounds, but due to the tendency to jam, most magazines are usually loaded with 95 rounds, instead. The grenade launcher has a maximum capacity of four grenades. Later models of the Pulse Rifle improved on the ammunition's effectiveness against the difficult to kill Praetorian strain of the Xenomorphs and added a "shockwave" effect of sorts to the grenades, the massive impact stunning nearby targets not caught in the blast radius. M240 Incinerator/Flamethrower The M240 Incinerator/Flamethrower utilizes fuel canisters that contain napthal fuel that is pressurized and very thick. The flamethrower itself is lightweight and easily mobile, and launches it's flaming jelly upwards of thirty meters. It can only be fired in short bursts to prevent overheating. The improved M240B model improves on the original with a far wider conical-shaped blast radius that makes it more effective at hitting multiple targets and is more concentrated with how it hurls the flames. The variant M210 is identical to the M240, but can be worn on the arm for additional mobility. The flamethrowers are particularly effective in incinerating Xenomorph hives and Facehugger eggs, as well as igniting multiple targets and continuously damaging them due to the adhesive flames. M56 Smartgun A rapid-firing weapon that is worn on a harness for mobility, the M56 Smartgun is one of the most powerful and efficient weapons in the USCMC arsenal. It was a large weapon and holds a large quantity of ammunition, carrying upwards of 600 10x28mm caseless high-explosive rounds at a very high rate of 1200 rounds per minute. It fires it's ammunition with electrical pulses, much like the Pulse Rifle (which also results in the weapon sounding identical to the Pulse Rifle's distinctive firing sound). The harness the weapon is worn on is servo-controlled, making it very easy to wield and not at all cumbersome, despite it's size. It's name is derived from it's infrared tracking system attached at the top of the barrel as well as a singular lense made specifically for users of the weapon that is guided by a targeting processor, helping to greatly improve the accuracy. The Smartgun eats through it's ammunition rather quickly due to it's fast firing rate, which can be controlled with the firing settings, able to be set to either burst or autofire. A DV9 lithium battery powers the weapon as well as the harness and tracking system and also has projectiles target another living target after an initial target has already been killed. The M57 Smartgun is the improved model that fires multiple guided projectiles rather than using the targeting system of the M56 model, while the variant nicknamed the "Dirty" Smartgun is particularly lethal in that it employs rounds loaded with radioactive splinters that can cause severe long-term health defects for survivors of the gunfire. Smartgun operators wielding "Dirty" Smartguns wear special anti-radiation armor when using this variant. Other Weapons The USCMC also employ many other types of firepower as well for different missions and uses. * M83 SADAR - Short for Shoulder-Launcher Disposable Anti-Tank Rocket (or sometimes Shoulder-launched Active-Homing Disposable Anti-Tank Rocket), the M83 SADAR is an effective heavy weapon designed to pierce through heavy armor with the capability to lock onto targets and seek them. It has a long range and surprising rate of fire. * Skeeter Launcher - A variant of the M83 SADAR and an improvement, the Skeeter Launcher fires a Skeeter missile that reflects through areas and explodes upon contact with a target or after several reflections. * ZX-76 Combat Shotgun - A double-barreled shotgun that utilizes clips that hold upwards of eight shells and has a secondary firing mode to fire two shells simultaneously. * WY-102 Railgun - A railgun that resembles a sniper rifle that fires a superheated slug that can penetrate through the thickest armor and can even easily pierce through a Praetorian. * M90 Minigun - An extremely fast-firing and powerful weapon that makes short work of many living targets and can even pierce through some armor, but has to be fired sparingly due to it's exceptionally high ammunition consumption. * Grenade Launcher - A multi-barreled grenade launcher very similar to a Milkor that employs three types of grenades: regular (a simple explosion), frag (which sends white-hot shrapnel flying in the area affected by the blast radius and strikes the targets caught in it) and proximity mines (which explode when a target steps on it or explodes on it's own after a while). * M42C Sniper Rifle - A sniper rifle with range and stopping power that's exceptionally high. The rounds are capable of piercing through even the armor of an Armored Personnel Carrier, and can easily tear through a Xenomorph or Predator with ease and can even easily take down a Praetorian. Suffers from a poor firing rate, however. * UA-571C Sentry Gun - An automatic sentry gun mounted on a tripod that detects and attacks targets based on thermal and movement actuation. Numerous other types of firearms are employed by the USCMC as well, even including some modern weaponry such as Ithaca M37 shotguns and Colt Commando assault rifles. Vehicles The USCMC use several notable vehicles in their missions that include the following: USS ''Sulaco'' - A warship with a large loading and cargo bay for vehicles as well as sleeping quarters for the Colonial Marines and an armory. It also has an Emergency Escape Vehicle (EEV) system that serves as escape pods in the event of a severe disaster or damage done to the ship that will result in a crash or other failure. The Sulaco is so large it can hold multiple Dropships, APCs and Power Loaders onboard. UD4L Cheyenne Dropship - A spacecraft that carries missile payloads in it's wings as well as a vulcan cannon in front, the Dropships are used to transport APCs and deploy them and the Colonial Marines into battle. M577 Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) - The vehicle used to transport the Colonial Marines on ground level, the APC is heavily armored with a top speed of 50 miles per hour and sports a twin cannon mounted on top in the back area and a twin Gatling turret out front. Power Loader - A large mechanical exoskeleton used to carry heavy cargo and load them into the Colonial Marines' vehicles. It can also be used as a fighting weapon, as Ripley used one to battle the Queen Xenomorph. Category:Military Category:Time Travelers